Ipswich Dreams: Generations
by ryliegirl
Summary: Latest in the Ispwich Dreams series. Seventeen years after their battle with the elders the gang and their children must fight for their lives again, but this time theres more on the line.
1. Flashbacks and Kids

**Hello this is the first chapter so it's a little rough but I would still love feed back. I will post some of graphics of the kids on my profile by tonight if you want check them out.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jason! Come here and help your mother." Caleb yelled after his seventeen year old son. Jason Danvers spun around and obediently went to help his mother with the bags. He had his fathers' strong presence but his mother eyes and soft heart. His dark hair and piercing green eyes made him the perfect blend of his mother and father. Jason grabbed the bags and walked into his best friend's house.

"Aunt Taylor?" Jason called.

"Kitchen." Taylor's voice rang out. Jason instinctively maneuvered his way into the Garwins kitchen. He placed the bags on the counter and smiled at his aunt.

"Here's the stuff mom bought." Jason informed her.

"Thanks hun. Now go have fun. I think the boys are at the pond." Taylor said giving him a hug and pushing him out the back door. Sarah and Caleb came strolling in next. Caleb looked exactly the same as he did seventeen years ago except for a few scattered wrinkles. Sarah as always was glowing as she bounced into the kitchen to greet Taylor. Her blond hair was shorter but her smile was the same. Taylor was sitting at the counter sipping her soda.

"Hello." Taylor greeted them.

"Hey. Where's Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Um… running errands I think. He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Taylor answered as Sarah sat next to her.

"Hello, Hello." Kate's voice rang through the house.

"Kitchen." Taylor yelled. Soon Kate and Pogue entered the kitchen fallowed by their son Ian. Ian looked exactly like his father even down to the long brown hair.

"Hey where's everyone?" Ian's deep voice sounded.

"Out back." Caleb informed his nephew. With that Ian walked out back to join the others.

"So where's Jaime?" Kate asked Sarah.

"She's on her way; Callie's parents are bringing them." Sarah replied.

"So are Callie and Dylan still going out?" Kate asked Taylor.

"Yeah, and I have to admit that I like her. She keeps him on his toes." Taylor smiled.

"Did I hear my name?" Callie Mathews asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just catching up on the latest gossip." Kate smiled.

"Glade to give you something to talk about." Callie smiled. Callie Mathews was a beautiful young girl. Her dark red hair and plump lips drew attention to her dazzling features. Dylan was lucky enough to take her off the market last summer.

"At least your good for something." Jaime Danvers joked walking up behind her. Jaime was the sixteen year old daughter of Caleb and Sarah. She's nearly one year younger then her brother Jason. Her flowing blonde hair and subtle beauty turned a lot of heads, but she only wanted one.

"Go on out back I'm sure the boys are waiting" Pogue ordered. The girls new better than to object and hopped out the back door.

"Now the party can begin." Tyson Simms announced walking through the kitchen and into the backyard. Tyson Simms was completely different form his parents. He was loud and opinionated. His dark hair and strong jaw line complemented his piercing honey colored eyes he inherited from his mother.

"Tyson don't do anything stupid. And try not to break another bone. It seems like every time we're here we visit the emergency room." Tyler yelled after his son.

"We mean it. They already think we abuse you." Kayla joked. "Hello all."

"Hey." Everyone replied.

"Now all we're missing is Reid." Caleb laughed, as Tyler greeted his sister with a hug. "Nothing new there."

Taylor picked up her cell phone and dialed Reid's number. "Damn it Reid, just get your ass home." Taylor yelled into the receiver before slamming it down on the counter.

"So I'm assuming he's running late." Kate replied backing away.

"Yes you think that today of all days he would try to be home with in a half way decent hour." Taylor threw her hands up in the air. "It's his kids' birthdays for goodness sake. They only turn seventeen once."

"Oh he's coming." Kate smiled. "You know that once you give him an order he dose it. He's too scared not too." Taylor shrugged.

"He'll be here." Sarah reassured him. "Remember he _was_ late for their births too."

"Yeah and he's still paying for that one." Taylor laughed.

_Flash back:_

_It was a hot August day and Taylor was still on bed rest. The doctor informed her earlier in the month due to the fact she was having twins she needed to rest to avoid complications. She laid in the small two bedroom apartment she shared with Reid and watched some soap opera that she became addicted to over the last few weeks. She was board and restless. She tried to get up when Reid stopped her._

"_You know your not suppose to get out of bed." Reid reminded her placing his hands on his shoulders and keeping her still._

"_Yes but I'm restless and I feel yucky." Taylor replied leaning back against the pillows._

"_Sorry but the doctor ordered you to stay." Reid shook his head._

"_Hello?" A familiar voice echoed from the living room._

"_We're in the bedroom." Reid replied._

"_Are you decent?" Kate giggled._

"_Unfortunately." Reid sighed as two girls walked in, car seats in hand._

"_We though you needed some company." Sarah smiled taking a two and a half month old Jason out of the seat and putting him on her hip._

"_You have no idea." Taylor smiled._

"_Well I will leave you girls alone. I have some things to take care of at school anyways." Reid replied he kissed Taylor then quickly left the apartment._

"_So have you seen Kayla yet?" Taylor asked excited. Kayla gave birth to Tyson Simms just a few short days ago and was still in the hospital._

"_Yes, her and Tyson are doing great." Kate squealed setting a sleeping Ian down._

"_Oh, I can't stand being locked up in this apartment." Taylor breathed as she rubbed her stomach._

"_I know but your carrying twins. We all just had one, you're about to pop two out." Sarah laughed._

"_That was poetic." Kate laughed._

"_Very." Taylor smiled. "So what dose he look like?"_

"_He has Kayla's eyes and Tyler's jaw." Sarah answered. "He's adorable." Taylor cringed a little as a sharp pain ran down her stomach._

"_Um…" Taylor breathed. "That hurt."_

"_What?" Kate asked._

"_Oh, another pain." Taylor cringed again grabbing her stomach._

"_Taylor, are you in labor?" Sarah asked._

"_I don't know I've been having contractions all week but the doctor said I wasn't ready." Pain hit Taylor again._

"_Well I think you're ready now." Kate replied. "Great. Sarah, take the boys up to Pogue he should still be home and I'll help Taylor out to the car." Sarah grabbed both babies and started out the door to Kate and Pogues apartment was one floor up and too the left. All of them lived in the same apartment complex but Sarah and Kayla lived on the other side in separate buildings. Kate and Taylor struggled to walk the one flight of stairs to the bottom. Finally they made it as Sarah came running back she immediately opened Taylor car and Taylor laid in the backseat. Sarah drove as quickly as she could to the hospital as Kate tried to get a hold of Reid._

_When they got to the hospital Kate sprinted in getting a nurse. Taylor was taken into the maternity ward. Unfortunalty Sarah and Kate weren't allowed. Kate got a hold of Tyler, Caleb, Reid's parents and Taylor's father. Tyler was the first one there considering he was already at the hospital with Kayla. Without asking the nurses for permission Tyler ran into Taylor's room. He ran to her bed side and took her hand._

"_Are you ok?" Taylor asked worried._

"_No, it hurts like hell!" Taylor cried._

"_Are you the father?" one of the nurses asked._

"_No, I'm the brother." Tyler answered._

"_Only the father can be in here now." The nurse said._

"_Until my good for nothing husband gets here Tyler is not leaving." Taylor yelled as another contraction hit. She squeezed Tyler's hand as Tyler began to lose feeling in it. "I will not be left alone with you people."_

"_I'm sorry but…" The nurse started._

"_But he will stay until I send him away." Taylor finished her sentence forcefully._

"_Where the hell is Reid?" Taylor demanded._

"_Kate's trying to get a hold of him now. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tyler reassured her._

"_He better." Taylor cried._

"_Mrs. Garwin we don't have much time." The doctor informed her._

"_Where the hell is Reid?" Taylor yelled loud enough for the entire hospital to hear._

"_Mrs. Garwin we need to get you into a delivery room now." The doctor said._

"_But…." Taylor started._

"_Let's move." The doctor told the staff. They wheeled Taylor out through the hall and past a sea of familiar faces._

"_Honey." Her father said squeezing her other hand._

"_Dad." Taylor smiled._

"_We'll be waiting." Reid's father smiled. "Waiting for our grandsons."_

"_Good luck." Caleb and Sarah smiled._

"_Yeah, lord knows your going to need it delivering Reid's spawns." Pogue laughed only to be slugged by Kate (Pogues mother was sitting with the kid now)._

"_We need to go. NOW!" The doctor yelled as the gurney began to move. Taylor's hand was pulled out of Tyler's grasp as she was hurried down the hall. Taylor heard running and panting as a hand grabbed on to hers._

"_I'm…here." Reid gasped trying to catch his breath._

"_Are you the father?" The doctor asked._

"_Yes." Reid gasped as one of the nurses pulled him aside so he could put on the hospital scrubs._


	2. New car and kisses

**Alright, due to the overwhelming amount of reviews and story alerts I got I decided to post the next chapter. So please still review and tell me what you think.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom, dad just called and told us to go out front." Dylan Garwin announced walking into the house hand in hand with Callie. Dylan Garwin had Taylor's blonde hair but Reid's facial structure. He was the most like Reid out of their two kids. He had a slight attitude but when it came right down to it he would sacrifice his own life for his family, plus he was head over heels in love with Callie.

"What?" Taylor asked confused.

"Dads out front." Ayden Garwin repeated walking up behind his brother. Despite the fact that they where twins they still didn't look at all like each other. Ayden was slightly shorter than Dylan with golden brown hair and he resembled his mother almost to a tee. "Come on." Ayden grabbed his mothers hand and led her outside.

Everyone curiously fallowed. When they walked out of the house and into the front drive Reid Garwin stood between two SUV's. One was jet black and the other was a deep shade of silver.

"Happy birthday boys." Reid smiled tossing them the keys. Dylan and Ayden caught them and hurried to their separate cars. Dylan quickly jumped into the black one blasting the radio while Ayden walked around the car studying every inch. Taylor smiled to herself and waked over to Reid.

"I thought the dealership said they wouldn't be ready until next week." Taylor asked as Reid wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah but, I may have lite a fire under their asses." Reid smiled kissing her forehead. "So am I still in trouble for being late?"

"Yes, but I'll punish you later." Taylor whispered kissing his lips.

---------------

The celebration continued past midnight when the parents finally had to go home. The only ones that remained where Callie and Jamie, Callie wanted to stay longer with Dylan and Jaime waited with her.

"Boys, I think it's time for me to go to bed." Taylor announced.

"Meaning it's time for everyone else to leave." Dylan mocked.

"I've trained you well." Taylor smiled. "Are you going to drive the girl's home?"

"Yeah." Dylan replied as Reid and Taylor made their way up stairs.

"Be home in an hour." Taylor warned.

"Yes mother." Dylan smiled. As soon as their parents where out of sight Dylan turned to Ayden.

"Could you take Jaime back?" He asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"Callie's been complaining that I don't spend enough alone time with her." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Ayden replied. "You ready?" He asked Jaime.

"Yeah just let me grab my things." Jaime said grabbing her coat and bag. The four of them walked out of the house together than separated into two separate cars.

Ayden and Jamie drove silently down the dark stretch of road towards the Danvers estate.

"Could you just stop here for a moment?" Jamie asked pointing to the edge of the road.

"Can I ask why?" Ayden asked pulling the SUV to a stop.

"I just…" Jaime searched for the words but when she couldn't she opened the door and hopped out. Confused Ayden fallowed.

"Jaime, are you OK?" Ayden asked walking over to the other side of the car.

"Yes, I guess I just needed some air." Jaime confessed. "Ayden, did you ever like someone but not know what to do about it?"

"Um, yes." Ayden answered.

"What did you do?" Jaime asked.

"I ignored it. I thought it was better to continue the way we where then to screw everything up." Ayden confessed.

"But, what about your heart? Doesn't it hurt not knowing?" Jaime asked looking at him.

"Yes, but I couldn't bare ruining what we already had." Ayden answered looking back at her.

"Who was she?" Jaime asked softly.

Ayden thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not, you use to tell me everything. Hell I was closer to you then I was to my own brother. That is until we got into high school." Jaime said walking in front of him.

"That was a while ago. Things have changed." Ayden said avoiding eye contact.

"What has changed other that you voice octave?" Jaime attempted a joke. The side of Ayden's mouth turned up as he fought a small laughed.

"Don't make me say it." Ayden begged.

"Please, I need you to say it." Jaime pushed.

"I can't, it would ruin everything." Ayden admitted.

"Or it could make things even better." Jaime persisted.

"Why take the chance?" Ayden shrugged.

"Because without chances nothing is truly worth it." Jaime replied. "Please just say it. Just say it."

"I…" Ayden forced himself to stop.

"Pleas just admit it." Jaime pushed. She put her forehead against his.

"I can't." Ayden insisted.

"Please."

"I'm…"

"Yes. Please say it." Jaime pushed.

"I'm in love with you. It's you. It always has been. Always will." Ayden caved.

"I feel the same." Jaime cried pulling her lips towards him. Ayden deepened the kiss and pulled her body against his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just incase some of you are still confused about he kids:**

_**Parents: Kids: Age:**_

**Sarah and Caleb: Jason 17****Jaime 16**

**Tyler and Kayla: Tyson 17**

**Pogue and Kate: Ian 17**

**Taylor and Reid: Dylan 17****Ayden 17**

**Callie is Dylan's girlfriend for nearly a year. She is 16.**


	3. Incest LOL

** As always review.**

* * *

After Ayden dropped Jaime off that night he returned home still smiling. As he walked into his large room his cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was Jaime.

"Didn't I just talk to you?" Ayden smiled in to the receiver.

"Are you complaining?" Jaime asked laughing.

"No." Ayden confessed. "What's up?"

"Us." Jaime said. "I think Jason knows what happened."

"What? How?"

"He walked in right after you dropped me off. He said he saw this couple making out in front of this new SUV off the side of the road on his way back from Tyson's." Jaime answered.

"Are you sure he wasn't telling you some random fact?" Ayden asked falling onto his bed.

"Yes. I think he knows and he's trying to make me squirm." Jaime sighed.

"Well, then we can talk to him tomorrow. No sense in hiding." Aden replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its bound to come out sooner or later. At least this way he wont beat my ass for lying to him for weeks." Ayden breathed as he laid back in bed.

"Ok, then." Jaime said smiling to her self.

"I guess we'll tell him tomorrow at Nickie's. At least there he won't use his powers on me." Ayden remarked.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll see you then." Jaime said.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

----

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Ayden asked the next evening walking into the living room.

"Sure." Reid replied. Ayden took a seat next to his dad on the couch as Dylan waked in.

"You and Uncle Tyler where best friends before you and mom dated right?" Ayden said.

"Yes." Reid answered slightly confused.

"How did you tell Uncle Tyler about you and her?" Ayden asked.

"Ayden why don't you stop skating around the issue and just tell me what's going on?"

Reid offered.

"Well, Jaime…and I…." Ayden fumbled with his words.

"Oh crap, you finally made a move on Jaime." Dylan yelled.

"What?" Taylor demanded walking into the room. "Are you and Jaime together?"

"Well,…" Ayden mumbled.

"Oh my god. My little boy finally has his first girlfriend." Taylor practically cried running over and giving him a hug.

"Taylor, leave the boy alone. You're suffocating him." Reid remarked pulling his wife off of his youngest son.

"I'm sorry. I just knew it was bound to happen." Taylor smiled.

"Mom, calm down." Ayden replied softly. "It's all a little new to us."

"So you want to know how you're supposed to tell Jason." Reid continued.

"Yes." Ayden answered.

"Just tell him, what's the worst he's going to do, besides him decapitating you and throwing you lifeless body in the river?" Dylan replied.

"Not helping son." Taylor said sternly.

"Well, that's something you're going to have to find out for yourself. I'll I can do is tell you how not to do it." Reid stepped in. "When your mom and I started to date we hide it from everyone. Finally Tyler walked in on us…." Reid didn't wasn't to say the rest.

"Eww, that's one visual I didn't want. It's bad enough you guys make out all the time." Dylan cringed.

"Any ways, Tyler was furious. He nearly ripped my head off. It would have been easier if we told him in the beginning because the lying part is what hurt the most." Reid said.

"Thanks dad, I think I need to have a talk with Jason." Ayden concluded after thinking about what his father said. He stood up and walked to the door. "You coming to Nickie's?" He asked Dylan

"And chance missing Jason decapitate you, no way." Dylan said jumping over the back of the sofa and sprinting for the door.

"You know how sexy you are when you talk like that?" Taylor asked Reid moving over to Reid's lap.

"No, why don't you show me?" Reid suggested kissing her and flipping her onto the couch.

--------------------

Dylan and Ayden walked into Nickies and headed to their usual table. Callie, Jaime, Tyson, Ian, Jason, and Madison (Jason's girlfriend of the week) where already there. Ayden pulled up a chair between Jason and Jaime and decided to just get it over with.

"He's not in a very good mood." Jaime warned him.

"So you saw us last night." Ayden said.

"What?" Jason asked not even looking at him.

"I know you saw me and Jaime kissing." Ayden replied. Every jaw at the table dropped and looked at them. Jason stood up kicking his chair back and pulled Ayden to his feet by his collar. Dylan jumped up to defend his brother but Ayden pushed him back.

"What did you just say?" Jason demanded.

"I said I'm dating your sister now." Ayden said firmly. Jason walked towards the back entrance dragging Ayden with him. Everyone fallowed except for Callie and Madison who where ordered to stay back. When they got outside Jason pushed Ayden away. He held up his hands and shot some nearby crates at Ayden's head. Ayden instinctive used his powers to block the crates.

"This is stupid Jason." Tyson yelled from behind him. "We knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Tyson right." Ian agreed. "You know Ayden's a good guy. He won't hurt her."

"Jason just stop." Jaime insisted.

"Why my sister?" Jason demanded his eyes still black.

"It just happened." Ayden answered.

"Come on Jason." Dylan spoke. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later. Besides at least with Ayden you'd know Jaime would be safe."

"She's my sister, and your like my brother." Jason yelled.

"Well now you make it sound like incest." Dylan laughed. Tyson slapped him across the head suppressing a laugh himself.

"You're a moron." Jaime said after she stopped giggling.

Jason couldn't help but crack a slight smile. His eyes returned to normal as his head dropped. "So help me, but if you hurt her I will hurt you."

"I know." Ayden said as his eyes returned to normal and he dropped his hands. "I won't." Jason turned on his heels and back into the bar fallowed Ian, Tyson and Dylan.

Jaime was smiling slightly as they where left alone.

"That wasn't too bad." Ayden shrugged.

"Do you know how hot you are to me right now?" Jaime smiled jumping into his arms.


	4. Oh my God

**Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I can write some more chapters over break and get them posted. But still please please continue to review**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later Ayden rolled over in his bed answering his ringing phone. "Ayden, where the hell is my sister?" Jason shouted.

"I don't know." Ayden mumbled.

"If I find out she's with you, I'll kill you." Jason continued to yell. Ayden just shut the phone and threw it onto the floor before rolling over.

"Your brothers looking for you." Ayden whispered to Jaime. Jaime rolled over into his arms.

"What else is new?" Jaime smiled. "Good morning by the way."

"Morning." Ayden smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

"I better go before my brother shows up here." Jaime smiled sitting up and pulling the sheet with her. Ayden leaned back in bed and watched as she gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once she was out of sight he reached down and pulled some sweat pants on. Jaime walked out of the bathroom dressed in her jeans and one of Ayden's undershirts.

"You know if you steal any more of my clothes I won't have anything to wear." Ayden commented.

"That's the point." Jaime smiled as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on walk me out." Jaime grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. At the stairs they bumped into Dylan and Callie.

"Well hello love birds." Dylan sang sarcastically.

"Hey." Jaime greeted them.

"Looks like you two had an eventful evening." Callie laughed.

"Well…" Jaime started.

"Damn it, I knew it." Jason yelled as him and Ian walked into the house. Immediately they walked up the stairs to meet the others. "You lied to me." Jason yelled at Ayden.

"No, no he didn't…I just….I just got here with Callie." Jamie lied.

"Yeah…yeah…we just got… here." Callie covered.

"No she didn't." Dylan whispered into Ayden's ear.

"And neither did Callie." Ayden whispered back.

"Damn." Dylan whispered in defeat. 

"Really?" Jason asked Jaime.

"No, I screw Ayden every time you turn you back." Jaime rolled her eyes. "God, what's your problem?"

"You, and when you say shit like that." Jason argued.

"Jason I am a big girl. I can think for myself. I don't need you babysitting me." Jaime argued back. Everyone else was watching the fight moving there heads back and forth as they spoke.

"But I'm your brother it's what I suppose to do."

"No, you're supposed to love and support me."

"Fine." Jason mumbled defeated. "I'll….try."

"That's all I ask." Jaime smiled.

Jaime suddenly felt light headed and her knees buckled. Ayden instinctively caught her and gently guided her towards the floor.

_She was running through a dark place. She could feel a cold breath at the back of her neck. Her knees where shaking. She wasn't alone several other gray figures ran besides her. "You must run to survive." Her legs pumped as fast as they could. "Now is not the place, you must find where the water rests under the trees."_

"Jaime?" Ayden's voice brought her back to reality. Everyone was standing over her.

"Jaime, you ok?" Jason spoke.

"Um…yeah. " Jaime mumbled sitting back up. Slowly with some assistance she stood on her feet again.

"Are you sure you're ok? What happed?" Ayden asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I think I need to talk to Taylor." Jaime replied.

"I'll go get her." Dylan offered as he ran down the hall. Moments latter Taylor and Reid came running out of their room clothed in robes.

"Jaime honey, what happed?" Taylor asked pulling her into her arms.

"Can we talk privately?" Jaime asked.

"Sure. Lets go to the study." Taylor answered. She led Jaime to the study and told the rest of the worried faces to wait it the living room.

"Here sit down." Taylor said guiding Jaime to a small couch. "You look pale."

"I'm much better now." Jaime insisted. "I just need to ask you something."

"Sure honey, you know you can always talk to me." Taylor insisted.

"I know." Jaime smiled. "Dad told me once that you have these dreams about the future."

"Yeah."

"How do the feel?"

"Well they feel real. It's like everything is happening. I can feel the wind, the ground, everything but then I wake up." Taylor answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I just had one." Jaime admitted.

"Oh my god." Taylor stared and her.


	5. Fight for

"What?" Jaime asked terrified by the tome of Taylor's voice.

"Where you running through a wooded area surrounded by gray shadows?" Taylor asked as she began pacing the room.

"Yeah." Jaime gasped.

"And did they say that you need to find a place where the water…."

"…rests under the trees." Jamie finished. "You had the same vision?"

"Yes." Taylor confessed. "I haven had a dream like that since the thing with the elders."

"But how could I have had a vision? I don't have the power." Jaime asked pacing with Taylor.

"I don't know." Taylor shrugged. "What I do know is we have to tell the others." Taylor said walking out of the room only to meet everyone else.

"What's going on?" Reid demanded.

"We have a problem." Taylor whispered.

------

"How can Jaime have the power?" Caleb demanded.

"I don't think she dose. I think she just has the ability to see like I do." Taylor replied.

"I don't get it." Tyson replied.

"Well we each have one additional gift with our powers." Taylor explained. "Caleb you can sense things, Pogue has amazing reflexes, Tyler can read emotions, Reid can heal in record time and I have the visions. I'm thinking that Jaime just inherited the visions."

"Great, but why did she get it and not one of your kids?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, dose that mean one of us doesn't have an added bonus?" Dylan asked.

"No." Reid answered. "Dylan and Ayden both inherited by ability to heal. We noticed when they where younger and one would fall and scrap their knee the nest day it would be gone."

"So, is the vision thing a female trait?" Kate asked.

"I think so. I remember reading something about that years ago." Sarah spoke. "Every generation only produces one female and some have claimed to have strange day dreams that ended up happening in real life."

"Why are we just hearing this?" Reid asked.

"Taylor was having dream in here sleep these other girls where fully awake when it happened. And not every generation claimed the visions. I didn't make the connection." Sarah said softly.

"Why dose mom have to be asleep to have the visions and Jaime was wide awake?" Ayden asked.

"It might be because of your powers." Tyler answered talking to Taylor. "They might suppress the visions and the only way for them to come through is for you to be in an unconscious state."

"Now that we have that figured out we have bigger matters to deal with." Caleb stated. "We have another threat and this time it's not only something after us but also our children."

"Could you make out anything form the dream?" Pogue asked both Jaime and Taylor.

"No." Jaime shook her head.

"It was all dark." Taylor replied. "But the voice was the same."

"Great we have an enemy approaching and no clue as to who it is. What do we do now?" Jason asked.

"We have to wait for another vision." Taylor said. "Maybe the next one will give us more answers."

"Right now that's our only option." Caleb answered. "But we need to be prepared."

"How do we prepare ourselves against someone we don't know?" Ian asked.

"Simple, no one gets left alone. And I mean no one." Caleb replied.

"That means you kids need to either be with one of us or all together. Just one or two of you won't do, you all need to be together. Your powers have not fully matured yet so you are considerably weaker." Reid said.

"That especially goes for Jaime and Taylor; you too should not be alone. In the past they have used you and the power against us." Pogue replied.

"What about Callie?" Taylor asked.

"What about her." Dylan said sitting up straight.

"Well, it's obvious who ever is after us knows about us and that means they have seen you with Callie." Taylor replied.

"So she's in danger too?" Dylan stood up.

"I think its time to tell her." Reid nodded.

"Tell her about the power and…" Dylan gasped.

"Everything." Taylor said. "She deserves to know that she dealing with."

Dylan was silent for a moment thinking over everything. "I guess your right." Dylan shrugged. "I should go talk to her now."

"Take everyone else with you." Pogue said.

"Yeah." Dylan whispered. "Let's go. Now at least when she kills me their will be witnesses." Ian, Jason, Jaime, Ayden and Tyson fallowed Dylan out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor asked Reid once the kids where out the door.

"We have to fight." Reid replied pulling her into his arms.

"Fight for our family." Pogue reiterated.

"Fight for each other." Caleb said.

"Fight for out kids." Tyler finished.


	6. Callies'rage

**Sorry for the delay. I got some...shocking news and I've been tring to work through it. Luckily writing seems to help. I've also had computer trouble lately but hopefully everythings good now. So please read and review and remember your reviews help me write.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say Callie did not take the news well. Dylan had a vase and then several school books chucked at his head and Callie even nailed him with one right in the middle of the forehead. Jamie tried to calm Callie but she wasn't help. It wasn't so much the fact that Dylan, as well as everyone else as well as their parents, had this magical power but more because Dylan had lied to her for so long.

"Damn it Dylan, why did you have to lie to me all this time?" Callie demanded. Callie was pacing back and forth the length of her room. Dylan was pacing after her desperately trying to calm her. Jason, Ian and Tyson where sitting on the window seal silently laughing at Dylan. Ayden sat in the only chair in the room with Jaime on his lap.

"I told you already. I was sworn to secrecy. It's a family secret only known by the other members." Dylan desperately tried to explain.

"Sure. Then why are you telling me now?" Callie demanded throwing a bottle of lotion from her vanity at Dylan barely missing him as he ducked out of the way.

"Because…" Dylan said not sure if he should tell her the whole truth.

"Dylan, I think you need to tell her the whole truth." Jaime said from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, that would be nice for once." Callie agreed

"Because you're in danger." Dylan yelled.

"What?" Callie yelled back.

"Someone is after us and you as well." Dylan said as calmly as he could.

"Great, not only is my boyfriend a liar but he also putts me in danger." Callie spat throwing another book at him.

"Callie," Jaime said standing up. "Please just calm down and listen. Dylan never told you before because he wanted to protect you from this power. But now someone is after all of us and the only way Dylan can protect you now is to tell you everything, and to keep you close."

"She's right." Ayden said standing too. "We can protect you now. You just need to come stay with us."

"Like hell I will." Callie yelled. "Right now I don't feel like being any where near any of you." Callie yelled. Suddenly she fell to the floor.

"Callie?" Dylan said running to her side. She picked up her head and looked to the others terrified.

"Well, that was easy." Jason said clapping his hands together as his eyes turned from black to normal.

"Jason, did you just use on my girlfriend?" Dylan demanded.

"Yes. We need to get her back to the house and your way wasn't working so I did it for you." Jason shrugged. Jaime packed her bag as Dylan carefully carried her out to his car. Once Jaime finished they all piled in to Dylan's car and headed to Jason's and Jaime's. It was decided that for the time being everyone was going to move into Caleb's house seeing as it was the biggest. It was a risk living all together but seeing as they had no idea what they where up against it was safer then being spread apart. They always believed in strength in numbers.

----

"Reid I have a bad feeling." Taylor admitted as she unpacked their bags into their new room at Caleb's.

"I know. But we're all together. We're safe." Reid said dropping the bags and walking over to his wife. He took her in his arms.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Taylor sighed leaning her head against her chest.

"Nothing is going to happen. We're going to find this person and stop them before they hurt us or our sons." Reid said rubbing her back.

"I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you or the boys." Taylor breathed.

"You're not going to live without us." Reid reassured her. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Right now all you need to worry about is helping Jaime through her visions."

"No, all I have to do is wait for another vision." Taylor corrected him.

--------

"Well here it is home sweet home." Dylan said as he pulled into the Danvers driveway.

"This is going to be crazy." Jaime laughed as the car came to a stop.

"No, it's going to be hell." Ian laughed as everyone pilled out.

"Come on boys. This is going to be a party." Tyson said throwing his arms into the air. Dylan grabbed a still unconscious Callie and walked into the house.

"This is going to be… interesting." Ayden whispered to Jaime as they fallowed the other into the well occupied house.


	7. Family fun

**Hey ya'll this is just one of those feel good family chapters. **_**Please review**_** and tell me how I'm doing**_**. I'm sorry**_** for the lack of updates but its finals time and the stress is building. But next week I'm off so hopefully I will be able to write the rest of it and get it posted. But your reviews inspire me. I would love to hear what you want to happen or not happen. Remember images of the kids are on my profile if you want to see them.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Dylan, please just keep your crap on your side of the room." Ayden demanded as he threw Dylan's shoe at him. It had been a week since they all moved into the Danvers Manor and tensions where running high. Dylan and Ayden shared a room on the other side of the house from their loves. They fought on a daily occurrence and everyday it got worse. Jaime and Ayden didn't get a lot of time alone mainly because of Jason and Callie was still fuming at Dylan.

"Sorry, but not all of us are clean freaks." Dylan yelled back.

"I'm not a clean freak I just want to wake up in the morning and not smell your nasty ass sock which some how always end up on my side of the room." Ayden argued.

"Sorry but I have more important thing to worry about then where my socks land. You should too. It's not like Jaime has been around lately. How dose it feel having Jason occupy all of her time just so she can't be around you." Dylan spat.

"Well at least Jaime still talks to me unlike Callie. So tell me how dose it feel having your girlfriend hate you?" Ayden fired back.

"You bastard." Dylan shouted.

"Your started it." Ayden yelled. Both brothers' eyes turned black as they threw each other against the opposite walls.

"Is that all you got?" Dylan taunted.

"Not even close big brother." Ayden yelled as they once again threw each other against the walls.

"Boys!" Reid yelled as he and Taylor came running into the room.

"Not now dad." Ayden yelled.

"Yeah, I was just about to kick Ayden's ass." Dylan yelled. Dylan drew back but suddenly both him and Ayden where hovering five feet above the ground upside down.

"What the…" Dylan yelled.

"Mom?" Ayden yelled noticing his mother black eyes.

"What is going on here?" Reid demanded as everyone else came running into the room. Ian and Tyson immediately began to crack up as Tyler and Pogue suppressed their building laughter.

"Put us down first." Ayden replied.

"Your mother is not going to put you down until you both calm down." Reid replied.

"Fine." Dylan and Ayden said together. Suddenly they both fell to the ground.

"Damn mom. Couldn't you have been a little gentler?" Dylan wined as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, watch how you talk to your mother." Reid warned.

"Why in the hell are my two sons trying to kill each other?" Taylor demanded.

"Ask him? He's the one that started yelling." Dylan pointed to his brother.

"Whatever, you're the one who had to bring Jaime into it." Ayden countered.

"Well you brought Callie into it." Dylan yelled.

"Oh my god are you both five again?" Taylor yelled. "Because you're sure as hell acting like it.

"I can't stand being stuck in this house a moment longer." Dylan admitted.

"Since we've been here we haven't been able to leave." Ayden agreed. "I'm tired of it."

"Well, if that's the case grab your things. You're going out." Reid said.

"Really?" Ayden smiled.

"Yes, with your mother and I." Reid said.

"Uh…" Dylan moaned.

"Don't even think about arguing. You want to get out of here so much then you will go out with your family." Taylor continued.

"That's not such a bad idea." Caleb said turning to Jaime and Jason. "We're going out too."

"Seriously?" Jason frowned.

"Like as a family?" Jaime asked.

"Yes as a family." Sarah smiled.

"Grab your things Tyson we're going to have some family bonding time too." Tyler said next.

"Us too." Pogue chimed in looking to Ian.

"Come on Callie, your stuck with us tonight." Sarah smiled. The kids moaned as they fallowed their parents out of the house.

----

"Where are we going?" Dylan wined from the back seat.

"Out." Reid said vaguely as he drove.

"Mom?" Ayden asked.

"I hove no idea. Your fathers in charge of this outing." Taylor smiled. Ten minutes later Reid pulled him SUV to a stop. He stepped out fallowed by the others.

"Paintball?" Dylan said reading the sign.

"Yes. It's obvious that we all have some pent up aggression so I figured this is the safest way of relieving it." Reid replied as he wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. "Just one rule: no using."

"Lets go." Taylor said as they walked in. They where dressed in the gear and given their paintball guns and sent out to the indoor course. They separated and began to hunt. Dylan hid behind a wall shooting at Ayden as he crouched behind another wall. Hearing something behind him Dylan turned around ready to fire until he recognized his mom.

"Damn, I can't shoot my mom." Dylan sighed.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Taylor warned as she shot him hitting him directly in the chest. She ran away laughing as Dylan smirked and ran after her.

"Mom, I'm so going to get you." Dylan teased. Taylor quickly found Reid and hid behind him.

"Are you really going to hit your mom?" Reid demanded.

"She shot me." Dylan shrugged. Before he could move Reid shot him and laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"Thank you honey." Taylor smiled.

"Anytime." Reid winked as Taylor back away from him and pulled the trigger. Reid's mouth dropped open.

"Sorry honey it slipped." Taylor shrugged. Before Reid could respond Ayden darted in front of them hitting all three of them with a paint ball. Ayden laughed hysterically at the shocked expression on his parent's faces before he took off running.

"Oh, he's so grounded." Taylor laughed.

"Damn it." Reid smirked.

"Get him!" Dylan yelled as they took off after Ayden.

An hour later they all walked out of the paint ball arena laughing.

"I can't believe you shot me." Reid smiled pulling Taylor closer to him.

"You, I can't believe mom shot me." Dylan smiled.

"Hey, I can't believe Ayden shot me." Taylor smiled as they loaded into the SUV again.

"Hey, all is fare in love and war." Ayden laughed.

"Well, Reid I'm starving." Taylor said smirking as Reid. "Can we please go eat?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Reid asked starting the engine.

"I want a big juicy cheeseburger. I'm so tired of Sarah's health food." Taylor smiled rubbing her stomach.

"That's my girl. A carnivore at heart." Reid smiled.

"Let's go to the hamburger stand by the lake. They have the biggest juiciest cheeseburgers." Taylor smiled.

"Ok." Reid drove the short distance to the lake. He parked the car and the newly aggression free family walked over to the hamburger stand. After ordering and getting their food they grabbed a picnic table and sat down.

"Oh, my god this is so good." Taylor moaned. "I love meat."

"I know." Reid smiled. "A man can only eat so much fish." Ayden and Dylan didn't speak as they scarfed down their doubles.

"That was so good." Ayden smiled.

"Hey look at that." Taylor said pointing behind the boys. When the boys turned around Taylor and Reid grabbed a handful of their fries and shoved them in their mouths.

"Hey." Dylan protested when they turned back.

"What?" Reid shrugged. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"That's three times you've snubbed us mom." Dylan counted (using her powers against them, shooting them at paintball and then the fries).

"Hey, Two of those time I was provoked." Taylor laughed.

"You know what?" Ayden started. "I'm actually having a good time."

"Yeah. Who knew our parents where so cool?" Dylan agreed.

"Son, I was always cool." Reid smirked. "Now your mother on the other hand…" Reid was cut off by Taylor's' elbow coming in contact with his abdomen. Everyone busted out laughing.


	8. Midnight Visions

**Hey sorry for the delay again I had finals. Anyways here's the next chapter for you. I should be writing a lot more over my break but as always your reviews inspire me so please give me some feedback.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I still can't believe mom shot us." Dylan laughed as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he shared with Ayden.

"I can't believe dad actually took us to the paintball ring." Ayden laughed too.

"I have to admit that I had a good time." Dylan shrugged. "Who knew?"

"Oh, come on we always had a blast with our parents when we where younger." Ayden reminded him. "Remember all those time when dad would play football with us or all the late night snacks mom snuck up to us? We never had a curfew. We camped outside when we where five. They where the coolest parents around. They let you date Callie when you where just thirteen."

"Yeah. I remember dad bought two more go-carts just so he and mom could race without having to borrow ours." Dylan smiled.

"Yeah our parents where always cool. They let us stay up late and watch scary movie and throw parties." Ayden smiled also.

"Yeah but if they ever hear us saying that we'll never live it down." Dylan pointed out.

"Then this never leaves this room." Ayden agreed. Before Dylan could respond a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in." Dylan yelled. Slowly Jaime entered the room.

"Hey, James." Dylan said.

"Hey, dad talked to Callie tonight about the covenant and the importance of keeping the secret and Callie is now willing to talk to you. So I would hurry over there before she changes her mind." Jaime told Dylan. Dylan jumped to his feet and sprinted out of the room without question. Ayden chuckled a little at his brother. "So stranger…"

"Strangers alright." Ayden smiled as Jaime walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Yeah I know these last few weeks have been crazy lately; with us all living here and Jason's insistence that we not be alone." Jaime smiled.

"Well he's not here now." Ayden smiled as he bent over and kissed her. After they parted Ayden scooted over in his bed allowing Jaime to lie next to him.

"I miss this." Jaime sighed.

"Miss what?" Ayden asked as he stroked the length of her arm.

"Being like this…with you." Jaime admitted snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Me too." Ayden whispered kissing her forehead. "So how are you doing with all this vision stuff?"

"Um, ok I guess. Your mom is amazing though. She's really helped me accept everything and understand it." Jaime answered. "Dose it freak you out?"

"It scares me." Ayden admitted. "I just don't want you to get hurt. We have no idea what is going on or what they want. There are just too many unknowns."

"Did your mom ever tell you about the voice that she hears?" Jaime asked.

"No, dad actually told us right after you both had the vision. Evidently this guy named Chase was the fifth in the bloodline and he used my mom to come back to life. He was pretty bad dude, but they where able to stop him. But after that she began getting these vague warnings from him. It sounded like he was trying to protect her." Ayden answered.

"Um…I wonder who my voice is?' Jaime asked.

"What?"

"Well according to the book of damnation the ones who have these vision things has a voice from their past that delivers the messages. Often times it's like a great-grandmother or someone who has strong feelings for you." Jaime answered.

"Oh, well whoever it is ask them to be more specific next time." Ayden shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I'll do that." Jaime laughed slightly.

"So how long do you think Dylan will be gone?" Ayden asked as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know, it depends on how forgiving Callie feels." Jaime said as tiredness swept over her and her eyes drifted closed too. Before they knew it they both fell asleep.

----Meanwhile----

"Taylor would you just come to bed already?" Reid said to his wife. Taylor was trying to clean up the room that her husband seemed to mess up every time he walked into it. "That can wait till tomorrow."

"I guess your right you'll just mess it up in the morning anyways." Taylor breathed as she walked over the bed. After turning off the lights she climbed into the bed next to Reid.

"Did you have fun today?" Reid asked as Taylor settled into his arms.

"Yeah, it's not every day a woman can shoot her teenage sons and husband." Taylor smiled.

"You're just lucky my mother taught me never to hit a lady." Reid argued.

"Whatever you just missed me." Taylor laughed. "I never knew your aim was that bad."

"My aim isn't bad. You just distracted me." Reid countered. "You just looked so damn sexy in that jumpsuit." Reid smirked as he rolled over onto Taylor.

"Liar." Taylor laughed as Reid captured her lips.

--------

_She was standing at the Dells. A place she had been many time before but this was different. The wind blew hot and the black clouds thundered from above. And the silence was nearly defining. There was a familiar shadow next to her but she couldn't turn to get a good look. But she knew it was someone she knew because she wasn't afraid but rather comforted by them. "Protection comes at a sacrifice. The only way to win is to fill your heart and battle your demons where the water rests under the trees. There you both will find the answers you seek and the chance of survival. But be warned the mark is upon the ones you love the most."_

Jaime sat upright in bed waking Ayden up too.

"What's wrong?" Ayden asked concerned. Jaime didn't answer instead she jumped out of the bed and sprinted out of the room.

She ran down the hall as Taylor raced out of her room with Reid right on her heals.

"Did you?" They asked at once.

"Yes." They said together.

"What is going on?" Reid demanded.

"We had another vision." Taylor said still looking at the frightened girls before her.


	9. The Dells

**Sorry for the long wait. I traveled back to Texas from Alaska for Christmas. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I left a little cliff hanger but he more you reviews I get the sooner you get the next chapter. Please give me some feed back and tell me if you like it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand." Pogue said in frustration.

"Me either. What do these damn visions mean?" Ian agreed.

"Watch your mouth." Kate warned.

"It means that you all are in danger and Jaime and I are the only ones who can stop it." Taylor said. She was sitting on the couch between Reid and Tyler.

"How? Jaime has no powers. She's a sitting duck if she tries to fight." Jason said angry.

Sarah shivered as she held tighter into her daughter's hand. "No one is fighting until we find out who is after us." Caleb said sternly.

"Ok, it's three in the morning and lack of sleep has got us all a little edgy. I think its best if we all just go to bed and get some sleep. We can discuss this further after we can all think clearly." Kayla said.

"She's right." Sarah agreed. "We're way too tired to have a decent conversation. Off to bed." Everyone slowly stood up and head back up the stairs.

"I'll be right up I just need to talk to Tyler and Jaime real quick." Taylor told Reid.

"Don't be long." Reid warned as he kissed her forehead.

"I won't. I love you." Taylor said almost sadly.

"I love you too." Reid smiled as he headed towards the stairs. Taylor turned to Tyler and pulled him away from Jaime.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked once he noticed the saddened expression on his sisters' face.

"I need you to promise me one thing." Taylor said.

"Anything."

"I need you to promise to take care of Reid and the boys if anything happens to me." Taylor replied.

"Taylor nothing…." Tyler started.

"Please Tyler just promise me. I need to know." Taylor interrupted him.

"I promise. But you're not going anywhere." Tyler answered as he hugged his sister.

"I know I just worry." Taylor tried to laugh.

"Ok. I'll leave you to talk to Jaime." Tyler replied as he headed up stairs. Once he was out of sight Taylor walked closer to Jaime.

"I think we need to go to the Dells." Jaime said first.

"I was about to say the same." Taylor nodded.

"Good. Then we need to leave now. I have a feeling whatever we're looking for want be there long." Jaime breathed.

"Ok. Grab my hands." Taylor instructed. Jaime did as she was told. Taylor eyes flashed and when they opened again they where at the dells.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Jaime asked letting go of Taylor's hand.

'We'll know when we see it." Taylor breathed. She moved closer to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the land. They spent several minutes looking out over the land until Jaime spotted on old faded sign below.

"Hey isn't there and old aqueduct around here?" Jaime asked remembering.

"Yes." Taylor gasped. "From what I remember it was the original settler's only source for clean water." Taylor grabbed Jamie's hand and after nodding they jumped off the cliff and landed smoothly at the bottom.

"Yeah, but they relied on it so such that eventually it dried up and they where forced to find other alternatives." Jaime continued as they walked towards it.

"Yeah. I remember watching the news a few years ago and some scientist said the aqueduct was holding water again after nearly one hundred years." Taylor replied as she held Jaime close. "You know your parents are going to kill me when they find out I brought you here without telling them."

"Yeah well that'll have to wait." Jaime said.

"This is it." Taylor breathed coming to a stop.

"Now what?" Jaime asked.

"The vision said we would find the answers here." Taylor replied.

_Meanwhile:_

After nearly an hour alone Reid walked out of the room in search of his wife. He checked the living room first figuring he was still talking with Tyler of Jaime but he didn't see her. Then he walked over to Tyler room. He politely knocked as he swung the door open.

"Baby boy where's Taylor?" Reid asked.

Tyler rolled over in bed waking himself up again. "What?"

"Where Taylor? She never came back tot eh room." Reid repeated.

"I left her nearly an hour ago." Tyler yawned as he stood up. Reid turned on his heels and headed for his boys room. Without knocking he threw the door open fallowed closely by Tyler and flipped the lights on. He searched the room for Taylor but didn't see her.

"What's wrong dad?" Ayden said sitting up out of bed.

"Have you seen your mother?" Reid asked.

"Not since we left the meeting" Dylan said as he rubbed his eye open. Reid's eyes got big as he spun around towards Tyler.

"Do you think she…" Reid whispered to Tyler.

"Oh my god." Tyler gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ayden and Dylan yelled running towards their father.

"She asked me to take care of you if anything happened. She made me promise." Tyler gasped.

"When?" Reid demanded growing angry.

"After the meeting. I'm so stupid I should have realized." Tyler apologized.

Reid closed his eyes and used his powers to search of Taylor. "The Dells." Reid finally spoke.

"We're coming too." Dylan and Ayden said together.

"No." Reid said sternly.

"Then we'll just fallow you." Dylan said.

"Dad, this is our mom we're talking about." Ayden pleaded.

"Fine but if things get dangerous both of you promise me to come back here and tell the others."

"Promise." The boys said together. Together they closed their eyes and disappeared from the room as Tyler ran to get the others.

----Back a the Dells----

"What's the question?" Jaime asked. "How can we find the answer if we don't know the question?"

"I don't know Jaime. All I know is that we where meant to come here." Taylor shrugged. Suddenly a dense fog settled over them and a chilly wind blew.

"Aunt Taylor what's happening?" Jaime asked grabbing her hand.

"I don't know." Taylor admitted just stay close. In the distance four large black figures swept towards them. Suddenly a large blue figure swept in front of them.

"RUN!" The blue figure shouted. "NOW!"

"Taylor?" Reid's voice pierced the darkness.

"Reid!?" Taylor yelled back. She turned around but the black figures had reached them. Instinctively Taylor pushed Jaime towards Reid's voice.

"Taylor?" Reid called out again getting closer and closer.

"Get Jaime out of here." Taylor yelled as the black figures grabbed Taylor.

"Jaime?" Ayden's voice rang out.

"Get…away." Taylor gasped as black fingers wrapped around her neck. Ayden, Dylan and Reid ran into view.

"Taylor." Reid gasped running towards her. "Get Jaime out of here." Reid called to his sons.

"But…" Ayden protested as he pushed Jaime protectively around him.

"Just do it." Reid yelled as he charged towards his wife. He could use magic out of fear of hitting her. He leaped on the figures trying to pry their fingers out form around his wife's neck but nothing worked. Reid was thrown several feet back landing unconsciously on the ground.

"Mom!" Ayden yelled running but the blue figure cut him off.

"Get Reid and leave." The blue figure shouted.

"Not without my mom." Ayden yelled trying to get around him.

"I will protect her." The blue figure replied as he pushed Ayden to Reid's side. "Just trust me son. I will protect her." The blued figure yelled as he dove on the black figure. Suddenly Taylor was engulfed by a blue haze and then both she and the blue figure disappeared.

"Let's go." Dylan yelled still holding onto Jaime. Ayden grabbed Reid hand and in a flash they where sitting in the living room of the Danvers.


	10. Blue Figure known

**I know this chapter is really short but I didn't want to drag it out. Review Review.**

Ayden was lying on the floor of the Danvers manor staring at the ceiling. His fathers' motionless body lay next to him.

"Ayden?" Dylan yelled running to his side. Ayden looked up at the worried eyes of his brother. "Are you ok?"

"Mom." Ayden mumbled.

"She's still alive." Tyler said. "I can still feel her."

"Where is she?" Ayden said sitting up slowly as Jaime slipped an arm behind his back helping him up.

"I don't know that." Tyler said softly.

"Wait a second. What exactly happened out there?" Caleb asked.

"We went to the dells hoping that we could get a clue as to who is after us. We remember the aquifer "water rests under the trees". Suddenly it became foggy and these large black things started coming after us. Then this blue figure came, it was trying to protect us. That's when these guys showed up." Jaime explained.

"Why did you tell anyone?" Jason insisted.

"It was something we needed to do." Jaime defended herself.

"Yeah and now Aunt Taylor missing." Tyson mumbled.

"That's not fair Tyson. Aunt Taylor knew what she was doing no one forced her to go, no one can force her to do anything." Ian countered.

Reid began to mumble slowly slipping back into consciousness.

"Taylor? Boys?" Reid mumbled.

"We're here dad." Dylan said helping him sit up.

"We're your mom?" Reid mumbled. Silence fell over the room. "Shit." Reid mumbled.

"We'll get her back." Pogue said.

"Yeah." Caleb agreed. "Dylan told us this blue figure saved her. Did you recognize the blue figure?"

"Yes." Reid said softly.

"Who?" Tyler demanded once Reid didn't continue.

"Chase." Reid said softly.


	11. Revelations

I know I KNOW

**I know I KNOW! It's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry an million. Some things have come up and required my full attention but here's a new post. Let me know if you still want me to continue or just shut up and crawl back in my hole.**

--

"What!" Tyler yelled standing up and pacing. "He's dead. Taylor killed him years ago."

"I don't know but it was his voice and his face." Reid said getting off the floor and going to sit on the couch with the assistance of Dylan.

"How could this happen?" Pogue said angrily. "This is not possible."

"I don't know how this happened all I know is that my wife is with this psycho that tried to take her away from me years ago. I don't know how he's alive or what he's doing here all I know is that he has Taylor and I want her back." Reid said angrily.

"We'll get her back." Caleb said sternly.

--

Taylor began to regain consciousness. Her vision slowly grew clearer as she looked around. She was in a dark room made of stone. A small fire burned in the center.

"Its about time. You've been unconscious for quite a while now." A voice echoed from behind her. A voice all to familiar to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care." Taylor answered sarcastically. "Besides your dead. I can't talk to dead people."

"I see you're still as feisty as ever."

"So are you, Chase." Taylor said finally turning towards him.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Chase smiled as she stood up from the old chair in which he was sitting on.

"Kinda hard to forget." Taylor said slowly pulling herself to her feet and smacking Chases hand away when he offered to help her up. "So why am I here and why are you alive?"

"I was never killed just sent away." Chase replied. "See thanks to you and your "family" my power was rationed. I'm only allowed a limited amount of power and when that runs out I die."

"Why would you tell me this?" Taylor mumbled grabbing her side. "I could use it against you."

"But you won't." Chase said confidently. "See we share a common bond." Chase smiled.

"And what would that be?"

--

"Ayden, what did Chase say to you?" Dylan asked as they still sat in the living room.

"Nothing just to get out of there and mom would be ok." Ayden replied.

"I don't like this. We have no idea why Chase is here or what he wants with Taylor." Pogue said.

"But she's still alive and she's not frightened." Tyler said.

"How do you know?" Dylan asked angrily as he was pacing behind the couch.

"Your mother and Tyler have always had a bond. They can feel what each other is feeling when they call upon it." Reid explained.

"I'm sorry I'm still new to this witch thing, but what dose Chase want with Taylor?" Callie asked.

"Many years ago before the boys, Chase wanted to have a child with Taylor in hopes of creating a child that could potentially be stronger then all of us." Caleb explained.

"What?" Ayden asked shocked. His parents never told him or Dylan about that.

"He was power hungry." Pogue explained. "He always was. He needed your mother to return his power after his battle with Caleb. But we fought against it, especially your mother and father. We thought she killed him."

"Apparently not." Dylan remarked.

"Hey watch it. I know your worried and scared but do not take your anger out on everyone else. We will get your mother back." Reid snapped at his son.

"Sorry." Dylan mumbled.

"What about he black things?" Callie chimed in.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Well the blue thing was Chase and obviously he's not going to harm Taylor any time soon so what about the black things that Chase saved Taylor from?" Callie explained.

"She's right." Caleb replied. "Jaime did you see what these black things looked like?"

"Yeah I think so." Jaime said.

"Good. Then you and the boys go up to the old house and look through the books and see if you recognize something." Caleb ordered.

"Ok." They all mumbled before walking out.

--

After hours of shirting through countless books Jaime was ready to surrender when she finally saw the right picture. "Guys I found it." Jaime yelled and instantly all the boys surrounded her as she began to read aloud. "_The Condemned Spirits where once tools used by those who practiced black magic until the late 1800's when The elder cast a spell releasing the spirits from the control of black magic. The Condemned Spirits are the spirits of magical being killed in the most gruesome of ways. The spirits where often tortured before they died. They feed upon love and happiness and hunt where it's the strongest. It is believe that the spirits seek revenge on those who posses the happiness they can no longer experience. They remove all emotion fro a human until there is nothing left but an empty shell. It wasn't until after the elders released the spirits that they realized the posed a threat. In the recent years through the efforts of elders the number of Condemned spirits was decreased to only a hand full."_

"How do we kill them?" Ian asked.

"Duh, you dork, their already dead." Tyson laughed.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Ian replied.

"It doesn't say." Jaime answered. "Let's go find our parents."

--

"Great at least we know what they are." Pogue said after the kids filled them in on the condemned spirits.

"Except we still don't know how to defeat them." Kate pointed out.

"And that's our biggest problem." Caleb said. "In the past it was Taylor's love for us that allowed her to defeat the enemy. But this enemy feeds on that love."

"Tyler have you managed to locate Taylor yet?" Reid asked.

"I know she's south of us but she's still to far away for me to get a proper reading." Tyler answered.

"Then we head south." Reid announced standing up.

"We all head south." Ayden and Dylan said together.

"Boy's…"

"No dad this is out mother and if you leave us here we'll just fallow you." Ayden argued.

"We all will." Tyson agreed.

The father looked to each other before nodding their heads. "Callie you will stay here with Sarah, Kate and Jaime." Caleb said.

"No dad." Jaime argued.

"Jaime…"

"No, I have the visions. You need me." Jaime stood strong.

"Just let her go Caleb." Sarah said softly.

"Fine. Let's go." Pogue said. "Bring the book."

--


	12. Discoveries

**Sorry about the delay. So heres another super chapter for you. As always R&R!**

* * *

"What"

"What!" Tyler yelled standing up and pacing. "He's dead. Taylor killed him years ago."

"I don't know but it was his voice and his face." Reid said getting off the floor and going to sit on the couch with the assistance of Dylan.

"How could this happen?" Pogue said angrily. "This is not possible."

"I don't know how this happened all I know is that my wife is with this psycho that tried to take her away from me years ago. I don't know how he's alive or what he's doing here all I know is that he has Taylor and I want her back." Reid said angrily.

"We'll get her back." Caleb said sternly.

--

Taylor began to regain consciousness. Her vision slowly grew clearer as she looked around. She was in a dark room made of stone. A small fire burned in the center.

"Its about time. You've been unconscious for quite a while now." A voice echoed from behind her. A voice all to familiar to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care." Taylor answered sarcastically. "Besides your dead. I can't talk to dead people."

"I see you're still as feisty as ever."

"So are you, Chase." Taylor said finally turning towards him.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Chase smiled as she stood up from the old chair in which he was sitting on.

"Kinda hard to forget." Taylor said slowly pulling herself to her feet and smacking Chases hand away when he offered to help her up. "So why am I here and why are you alive?"

"I was never killed just sent away." Chase replied. "See thanks to you and your "family" my power was rationed. I'm only allowed a limited amount of power and when that runs out I die."

"Why would you tell me this?" Taylor mumbled grabbing her side. "I could use it against you."

"But you won't." Chase said confidently. "See we share a common bond." Chase smiled.

"And what would that be?"

--

"Ayden, what did Chase say to you?" Dylan asked as they still sat in the living room.

"Nothing just to get out of there and mom would be ok." Ayden replied.

"I don't like this. We have no idea why Chase is here or what he wants with Taylor." Pogue said.

"But she's still alive and she's not frightened." Tyler said.

"How do you know?" Dylan asked angrily as he was pacing behind the couch.

"Your mother and Tyler have always had a bond. They can feel what each other is feeling when they call upon it." Reid explained.

"I'm sorry I'm still new to this witch thing, but what dose Chase want with Taylor?" Callie asked.

"Many years ago before the boys, Chase wanted to have a child with Taylor in hopes of creating a child that could potentially be stronger then all of us." Caleb explained.

"What?" Ayden asked shocked. His parents never told him or Dylan about that.

"He was power hungry." Pogue explained. "He always was. He needed your mother to return his power after his battle with Caleb. But we fought against it, especially your mother and father. We thought she killed him."

"Apparently not." Dylan remarked.

"Hey watch it. I know your worried and scared but do not take your anger out on everyone else. We will get your mother back." Reid snapped at his son.

"Sorry." Dylan mumbled.

"What about he black things?" Callie chimed in.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Well the blue thing was Chase and obviously he's not going to harm Taylor any time soon so what about the black things that Chase saved Taylor from?" Callie explained.

"She's right." Caleb replied. "Jaime did you see what these black things looked like?"

"Yeah I think so." Jaime said.

"Good. Then you and the boys go up to the old house and look through the books and see if you recognize something." Caleb ordered.

"Ok." They all mumbled before walking out.

--

After hours of shirting through countless books Jaime was ready to surrender when she finally saw the right picture. "Guys I found it." Jaime yelled and instantly all the boys surrounded her as she began to read aloud. "_The Condemned Spirits where once tools used by those who practiced black magic until the late 1800's when The elder cast a spell releasing the spirits from the control of black magic. The Condemned Spirits are the spirits of magical being killed in the most gruesome of ways. The spirits where often tortured before they died. They feed upon love and happiness and hunt where it's the strongest. It is believe that the spirits seek revenge on those who posses the happiness they can no longer experience. They remove all emotion fro a human until there is nothing left but an empty shell. It wasn't until after the elders released the spirits that they realized the posed a threat. In the recent years through the efforts of elders the number of Condemned spirits was decreased to only a hand full."_

"How do we kill them?" Ian asked.

"Duh, you dork, their already dead." Tyson laughed.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Ian replied.

"It doesn't say." Jaime answered. "Let's go find our parents."

--

"Great at least we know what they are." Pogue said after the kids filled them in on the condemned spirits.

"Except we still don't know how to defeat them." Kate pointed out.

"And that's our biggest problem." Caleb said. "In the past it was Taylor's love for us that allowed her to defeat the enemy. But this enemy feeds on that love."

"Tyler have you managed to locate Taylor yet?" Reid asked.

"I know she's south of us but she's still to far away for me to get a proper reading." Tyler answered.

"Then we head south." Reid announced standing up.

"We all head south." Ayden and Dylan said together.

"Boy's…"

"No dad this is out mother and if you leave us here we'll just fallow you." Ayden argued.

"We all will." Tyson agreed.

The father looked to each other before nodding their heads. "Callie you will stay here with Sarah, Kate and Jaime." Caleb said.

"No dad." Jaime argued.

"Jaime…"

"No, I have the visions. You need me." Jaime stood strong.

"Just let her go Caleb." Sarah said softly.

"Fine. Let's go." Pogue said. "Bring the book."


End file.
